Make My Wish Come True
by CorruptDream
Summary: Updated October 19th, 2012. Hope watches the Bodhum Fireworks with his mother Nora, not realizing how his life would forever change in just a few short days. Slight AU, HopexVanille. Rated T for now, but may be changed in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I've been lurking on this site for the last few weeks, and I figured it was about time for me to start on my first ever fan fic. As mentioned in the short description, this will be a heavy Hope x Vanille fic, haven't decided if other couples will be present or not yet. So without further ado, please read and review!

P.S. – I don't own Final Fantasy or Square Enix, the usual jazz. I might one of these days though, but until then….

**Make My Wish Come True**

**- Teaser -**

Bodhum, the Seaside City of Fireworks. Every year I come here to see the fireworks with my mom….. and every year my dad was too busy with work to come with us.

A spiral of fireworks briefly soared through the sky, before erupting into an explosion of shimmering, multi-colored lights. "Not making a wish Hope?"

"Mom… you still believe in that kind of stuff? Wishing on fireworks? Really? That's for little kids," I teased her.

"Who are you calling a kid?" She jabbed me once in the ribs with her elbow before wrapping her arms around me.

"You. What did you wish for?" I asked, honestly curious, looking back up at the fireworks.

"That next year, your father could come with us," she whispered quietly.

I shook her arms off me as I felt a surge of bitterness. The man only came to see his family two months a year, he didn't need us; and we didn't need him either. "Why? It's better like this. We don't need him," I hissed.

"But Hope…he's your father…"

"He doesn't seem to think so," I started to walk away when I suddenly heard a cheerful, accented voice.

Any guesses at who our cheerful accented person is? :o


	2. Chapter 2

All right, it's finally time to really get started on this story. Fluff Alert by the way (it's finally about to become noticeable in the story).

P.S. This is where I divert from the FF-XIII Story-line and head into the AU. Also, possible OOC for Hope? Since his personality is a bit harder to portray than Vanille's, also, unsure if the other characters of the story will be making an appearance yet, thoughts?

1st Edit: November 19th. Increased length by going much more into detail and fused teaser into the chapter as well. You will notice some slight changes / additions compared to the Teaser; so I would suggest consider re-reading the first bit anyways.

**Make My Wish Come True**

**Chapter One**

A single firework shot up into the air, bursting into a flower of green light. Bodhum, the Seaside City of Fireworks. Every year I come here to see the fireworks festival with my mom….. and every year my dad was too busy with work to come with us.

I watched as a spiral of fireworks briefly soared through the sky, before erupting into an explosion of shimmering, multi-colored lights. "Not making a wish Hope?"

"Mom… you still believe in that kind of stuff? Wishing on fireworks? Really? That's for little kids," I teased her.

"Who are you calling a kid?" She jabbed me once in the ribs with her elbow before wrapping her arms around me as another wave of fireworks was launched into the air, illuminating our surroundings.

"You. What did you wish for?" I asked, honestly curious, looking back up at the fireworks.

"That next year, your father could come with us," she whispered quietly.

I shook her arms off me as I felt a surge of bitterness. The man only came to see his family two months a year, he didn't need us; and we didn't need him either. "Why? It's better like this. We don't need him," I hissed.

"But Hope…he's your father…"

"He doesn't seem to think so," I started to walk away when I suddenly heard a cheerful, accented voice. The first thing I noticed was how beautiful the voice was.

"_Don't you remember you promised me? You promised me we would see Gran Pulse together?_" The voice paused and for a second I was scared that the girl had left. I swiveled back trying to find the source of it, and was confused when I noticed there was no one nearby besides my mom. "_You don't remember? I don't know, how about another lifetime_?"

I looked up just in time to see two PSICOM Helicopters fly by, seemingly in search of something. Did I just imagine the voice? Maybe I'm losing it.

"Hope? Is something wrong?" Mom asked worriedly.

"No...I just thought I heard someone call me... It's late, I think I'll head back to the hotel first."

"Okay, but be careful Hope."

"I will Mom." _I wonder who that wonderful voice belongs to?_ I thought to myself. When I thought back to that voice, I could feel my cheeks heating up. I hope I didn't just imagine the whole thing, because I genuinely wanted to meet the girl who had a voice like that. I sighed.

As I walked towards our Hotel, The Flying Chocobo, I puzzled over what she said.

I pulled the door open and stepped into the lobby. _You promised me we would see Gran Pulse together?_ Pulse. A world that existed beneath Cocoon. A Hell on Earth infested by monsters. Why would I promise her that I would see it together with her? It just didn't make any sense. I pressed the button and admired the room as I waited for the elevator. Elaborately designed rugs and red leather armchairs adorned a speckled granite floor.

I have to admit, the man is good for his money. Even if that was the only thing he's good for.

The elevator rung and I stepped inside and pressed for the third floor. The elevator's smooth assent was very soothing, and soon I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I just barely managed to struggle out of the elevator and into the hallway. I quickly punched the password for our room in and waited for the click that signaled that it had finished unlocking.

The first thing I noticed as I walked into the darkened room was how the light from the stars shone through one of the windows. I never really got to see the stars much back in Palumpolum due to the city lights, but now here in Bodhum, city lights have been turned off for the most part to better see the fireworks.

Hopefully this Chapter was long enough, the writing itself isn't too much of a problem, but trying to remember the details for certain scenes is. I think my grammar is fine, but I DO need a consultant on trying to accurately portray Vanille's accent.


End file.
